Double Zero
by sagitarius
Summary: Familiars of the void are aways unique: ranging from ninjas to aliens, gods to demons, or even a team of under appreciated  villain underlings. Most famous of all, is the magus of the sword. But this time, it goes one step further. One-shot, for now.


This story is something that just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I finally got it out. It's only a one-shot for now though, seeing as this is, technically, not allowed on the site. Why that is, many of you should be able to figure out by end of this piece.

That said, I own nothing.

**An odd twist of fate**

"This is certainly unexpected," I mumbled to myself as seriously as I could, yet even I couldn't keep the sheer level of amusement in my voice as I continued to stare at the glowing portal in front of me. "I wonder if I should go?"

"It would certainly be a good idea," a voice answered me, and if there was anyone else around, I'm certain they would've jumped out of their skins at the disembodied voice, seeing as there was no one else with me in these woods. "You wouldn't want whoever's waiting on the other side to be called a failure, would you now?" the same voice asked back, bringing a reminiscent smile to my face.

"What of my alignment to the crown?" I argued back, "I still live, after all, so surely whoever is behind all this is from one of the other three countries." Inwardly, I knew that wasn't really a factor here, and I'm fairly certain my companion knew it too. Still, I thought it best to bring it up now rather than later. After all, no matter what the outcome was, I could always use one of _his_ gifts to cut myself lose.

A quiet chuckle echoed out into the thick forest, accompanied by the clanking of steel on steel. Clearly, I wasn't the only one enjoying the novelty this event had brought about. "I thought you said we were going on a vacation. You know, to get away from all the wars you were so tired of," the disembodied voice pointed out to me, and I couldn't help my on laugh.

Calling what I was doing now a 'vacation' was both far and very close to the truth. Self imposed exile and excommunication would have fit infinitely better, but nonetheless, he was right. Besides, it wasn't like I would've willingly ignored my calling. _He_ treasured the bond formed between us more than anything. Who was I to spit upon an opportunity to form a similar?

"That we are," I replied simply, taking a step closer towards the green gate. "I would suggest you not talk for a while though. After all, it wouldn't do to scare those around us so soon after our arrival."

Another chuckle followed shortly after that, "aye… partner."

My smile widened as I stepped into the void.

-X-

I had expected many things when I had been called upon, and had prepared for everything accordingly while still in that inky blackness that would take me to my summoner. The long drop I experienced as I had reached the end of the portal was anticipated, my body already reinforced and positioned to minimize the damage received to a negligible level.

The smokescreen that was provided for me via the resulting explosion of the summoning spell had already been accounted as an inevitability, my senses already brought to their sharpest point to compensate for the lack of vision the moment I landed; crouching low onto the ground with a hand on the hilt of a sword on my hip.

Then the murmurings came. This too, I had expected. The extreme familiarity of the voices on the other hand, was something that confused me. It was as though I was experiencing an extreme case of déjà vu, yet with something fundamentally within the mix. All of a sudden, I felt an ominous chill run down my spine, but it wasn't until the smoke around me had cleared that I had finally found out why. More specifically, it was when I had first cast my eyes upon my soon-to-be master.

It was a young girl –though the age itself was no surprise– with long, flowing, strawberry-blonde, almost pink hair, the same shade as my own, and a petite frame. Her amber eyes stared into my own, even beyond the hood I started to favour since the beginning of my 'vacation'. We continued to stay that way, completely ignoring the murmuring crowd behind her.

In that moment, when I felt prana so much like my own, yet just as different coursing through me, I immediately knew three things: first, this girl was my summoner. Second, the situation I was in was, in fact, not a dream. Third, the Root had finally decided to dub me as its favourite chew toy, and as such, I had to respond to it in the best way I could: continuously curse it in hopes that I annoy it enough to make it take human form in front of me so as to chastise my actions, giving me the opportunity to maim it in the most painful way possible.

Outwardly though, I remain silent, hoping against hope that things did not turn out as I feared... then a redhead I knew all too well stepped away from the other students and delivered a line I'd heard so long ago. "Hah! This makes everything you said worth it!" she taunted my soon-to-be master, crossing her arms under her ample chest, "I expected a lot of things, but I never would have thought that you'd summon some raggedy plebeian."

I drowned out everything after that; my last hopes that my assumptions were wrong crushed under the all too mighty palms of reality. Once more, I cursed the thrice be damned Root, but only in my mind. Years of discipline as one of the top officers in her highness' army had taught me that making yourself sound as though you were angry at plant life generally didn't make a good first impression.

When the argument between what I already knew to be students had reached the point where the teacher –just as bald as I remembered him– had to step in, I'd already made my decision. Having already been on the other side of the wand in this exact same situation, there was only one logical answer I could come up with: do what _he_ did, and since there was no language barrier this time around, I was fairly confident that I'd have infinitely more success than _him_.

With the confidence achieved only by one who truly knew exactly what they were doing, I stood to my full height, bringing me to just a few inches taller than the buxom student from earlier. I felt all eyes turn towards me at the sudden movement, but I ignored them all in favour of the girl I approached; the one who brought me here.

It was almost comical, in a way, how she seemed to suddenly retract at my now more intimidating presence. I knew the feeling well. While I was not as tall as _him_, the large travelling cloak I wore probably made me look just as, if not more daunting than _he_ had when we first met. Still, I didn't let that bother me. She would find out everything once she sleeps tonight, and if not then, I would just have to spell it out for her the next day.

For now, I had more important thing to do: continue what I felt to be the tradition for anyone summoned by a mage. With a wide sweeping motion, the hand still gripping the falchion on my waist unsheathed the blade. This of course, had the side effect of greatly frightening my summoner. In hindsight, I suppose suddenly having two and a half feet of sharp steel drawn in front of you would make anyone nervous, but being far too used to having blades around you for so long tended to dull such fears.

Still, there was no need to prolong this any further, and with that thought in mind, I flipped the sword upside-down into a reversed grip, before I got back down onto my knees, plunging the sword down into the ground in front of me. My eyes met my soon-to-be master's once more and, with all the confidence I had in me, I spoke for the first time since my arrival: "Upon your summoning, I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?"

For a moment, the girl looked stunned, though I already knew she would be, just as I knew that the recovery would be quick. "Yes, I am your master, famili-"

"Servant."

I couldn't help it. It was a correction I'd made so many times in the past that I simply couldn't help but to do so again, and from the looks of it, my master was far from amused. That was fine. I was the same as well, so there was really nothing I could do but explain.

"A summoned human, unlike an animal, is referred to as a servant. Not familiar," I clarified tersely, cutting of whatever outburst I was certain would've come out. The audibly increasing laughter from the peanut gallery didn't really help in that regard.

Despite my efforts though, it seemed that the young mage was still fuming, and looked about ready to cast a spell. I consider myself rather fortunate that the teacher decided to interfere right there.

"Miss Valliere, I believe it's about time you finished with the ritual. This has been dragged on long enough. Whatever issues you have with your familiar-"

"Servant." I rectified once more, making sure to show just how annoyed I was at the improper terminology. Fortunately, being of a more disciplined mindset, the professor took to it much easier than the student had.

"-Servant... I am certain can be dealt with after the ritual is over," he ordered leaving no room for arguments.

The little Valliere, still fuming, nonetheless sighed in compliance. "Consider yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone like you." If only she knew how truly unique this situation was for me, then maybe she would have understood the smirk of amusement that overtook my face rather than scowl at me some more.

Perhaps that was also the reason that, when she tapped my forehead with her wand, it was done a lot harder than one normally would do so. "My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessing upon this humble being and mark her as my familiar!"

And after the chant came the kiss. In that brief moment when our lips met, I imagined how much every narcissist in the world would have killed to have done what just happened to me. Then again, I hated every single one of them, so I took this as a triumph for me.

Once we parted, I readied myself for what I knew was coming next. The searing pain that penetrated my left hand did not do to disappoint me. Gritting my teeth, I let out a slight hiss of pain, bringing the burning appendage up for my eyes to see. The familiar markings that signified my class; one which I was very familiar with began forming there, a perfect replica to the mark _he_ possessed.

When it was all over, I finally stood back up and began planning my next course of action.

-X-

Well, for those of you that still hasn't figured out just what makes this unfit to be here, let me spell it out for you. This fic is based on another fic, the infamous 'The Hill of Swords' by Gabriel Blessing, and was created without consent.

Now don't get me wrong, I asked already. It's just that he hasn't replied yet... or updated his most recent fic... or posted on the forums. Seriously, if you're reading this, people are starting to get worried, and I wrote it to hopefully get your attention. If you're currently ill, we'd all still appreciate anything that indicates that you're still alive.

That said, I hope you all like this little one-shot.


End file.
